Eleven.Thirteen
Colony‘s season 2 premiere uses flashback to show the arrival of the Hosts, the devastating invasion and quick subjugation of the humans. Synopsis Much of this episode, the first of Season 2, deals with events surrounding The Arrival. Considerable detail is added to what we know about the major characters (Category:Bowman family, Maddie, Alan Snyder, Eric Broussard) and various organisations during that time. It becomes apparent that The Hosts had well established relationships with allies on Earth before The Arrival. Plot Quotes CastUSA Network and IMDB Main Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Peter Jacobson as Alan Snyder * Amanda Righetti as Maddie Bowman * Tory Kittles as Broussard * Alex Neustaedter as Bram Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman Recurring And Guest Cast * Lori Alan as Elaine * Sherman Augustus as FBI Supervisor * Jacob Buster as Charlie Bowman * Dale Godboldo as Eric * Molly Kunz as Cynthia Snyder * Carolyn Michelle Smith as Devon * Ally Walker as Helena Goldwin Co-Starring * J. Paul Boehmer as Tim Lawes * Tony L. Galloway as Harriet Broussard * Rob Evors as Jones * Cooper J. Friedman as Hudson Kenner * Joyce Guy as Janice * Stephanie Jones as Snyder's Assistant * Jolene Kay as FBI Office Person * Jude B. Lanston as Prison Guard * Giovanni Lopes as Gangster Lt. * Mikal Vega as Wierzbowski Episode Deaths * Harriet Broussard Gallery ;Stills Surgical Strike of Rally Point of Special Forces Operators S02E01-001.png S02E01-002.png S02E01-003.png S02E01-004.png S02E01-005.png S02E01-006.png S02E01-007.png S02E01-008.png S02E01-009.png Automated Installation of Gateway Walls S02E01-010.png S02E01-011.png S02E01-012.png S02E01-014.png S02E01-015.png S02E01-016.png S02E01-017.png S02E01-018.png S02E01-019.png S02E01-021.png S02E01-022.png S02E01-023.png S02E01-024.png S02E01-025.png S02E01-026.png S02E01-027.png S02E01-028.png S02E01-029.png S02E01-030.png S02E01-031.png S02E01-032.png S02E01-033.png S02E01-034.png S02E01-035.png S02E01-036.png S02E01-037.png S02E01-038.png S02E01-039.png S02E01-040.png S02E01-041.png S02E01-042.png S02E01-043.png S02E01-044.png S02E01-045.png S02E01-046.png S02E01-047.png S02E01-048.png S02E01-049.png S02E01-050.png S02E01-050.png S02E01-051.png S02E01-052.png S02E01-053.png S02E01-054.png S02E01-055.png S02E01-056.png S02E01-057.png S02E01-058.png S02E01-059.png S02E01-060.png S02E01-061.png S02E01-062.png S02E01-063.png S02E01-064.png S02E01-065.png S02E01-066.png S02E01-067.png S02E01-068.png S02E01-069.png S02E01-070.png S02E01-071.png S02E01-072.png S02E01-073.png S02E01-074.png S02E01-075.png S02E01-076.png S02E01-077.png S02E01-078.png S02E01-079.png Missing-VIPs.png Alan Snyder and friend.jpg Amanda Righetti.jpg Adrian Pasda and Amanda Righetti.jpg Josh Holloway and Sarah Wayne Callies.jpg Josh Holloway.jpg Unknown.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 01.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 02.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 03.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 04.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 05.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 06.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 07.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 09.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 10.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 11.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 12.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 13.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 14.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 15.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 16.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 17.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 18.jpg Season 2 Premiere Party, at The Yonk, Behind the Scenes File:Colony s2 newlywed game.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere amanda.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere amanda sarah.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere carlton drone.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere carlton josh amanda.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere drone.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere drone2 (1).jpg File:Colony s2 premiere everybody.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere josh peter.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere josh sarah 0.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere peter drone.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere peter sarah josh.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere ryan carlton.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere sarah.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere sarah bar.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere sarah carlton tory.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere tory amanda.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere tory carolyn.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere tory peter carolyn.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere yonk.jpg File:FullSizeRender.jpg ;Videos Colony Season 2 Premiere 10 Minute Sneak Peek Colony Season 2 Trailer (HD) Colony Season 2 Trailer 2 (HD) Colony Season 2 Sarah Wayne Callies Colony Season 2 Josh Holloway Trivia * The episode title is an allusion to the day and month of the Host's Arrival, which is November 13, when the Arrival began * The meeting site for the Host and Alan Snyder is in Sepulveda Dam * The building which serves as a stand-in for the FBI or Federal Building, is actually the former Headquarters for Union Oil of California, otherwise known as Unocal. Today, the building is a part of the Los Angeles Center Studios complex. The real Federal Building is actually located at 11000 Wilshire Boulevard. * Unsecured Debt - Debt or a loan that is not secured by some type of collateral, such as a car or a home. Collateral is a means of insuring that a loan will be paid back in full. If the loan is not paid back, then those assets mentioned can be liquidated, to fulfill those obligations. * Secondary Education '''- In the United States, that usually means High School, covering grades 9-12, with some exceptions. With respect to this episode, Snyder works at a community college, which is considered a post-secondary educational institute. * '''Sequester - To isolate or hide away (someone or something) * Panic Room - To paraphrase Wikipedia, it is a fortified room within a structure, which is used in the event of a crisis, natural or otherwise. It can be as simple as a small closet, with a reinforced door and deadbolt, to either a concrete or kevlar lined room bolstered with grillwork (or steel sheets), equipped with communications gear and well-stocked with emergency supplies to outlast a siege till law-enforcement can arrive on-scene. * AD - Assistant Director * VIP - Very Important Person * EMP - An Electromagnetic pulse is a short burst of electromagnetic energy, it can be natural or artificial. In the context of this episode, it's implied that it's artificial in origin. * SOCOM - United States Special Operations Command is what is known as Unified Combatant Command, that is a command that is composed of forces from at least two Military Departments or branches of service. It oversees the various Special Operations Component Commands of the Army, Marine Corps, Navy, and Air Force of the United States Armed Forces. It is part of the Department of Defense and based at MacDill Air Force Base in Tampa, Florida. Briefing Slide * In regards to the slide presented during the missing persons briefing, the following acronyms/names were used: **'CIA' - The Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) is a real-life civilian foreign intelligence service of the United States federal government, tasked with gathering, processing and analyzing national security information from around the world, primarily through the use of human intelligence (HUMINT). **'Boeing / Lockheed' - The real-life companies, Boeing & Lockheed, are private defense contractors, amongst other things. **'DARPA' - The Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA) is a real-life agency of the U.S. Department of Defense responsible for the development of emerging technologies for use by the military. The Internet was originally called ARPANET and then for a time, DARPANET **'National Geospatial Agency' - The real-life organization National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency (NGA) is both a combat support agency, that is it takes part in high-level planning for wartime and other ongoing operations, under the United States Department of Defense, and an plays a role in the United States Intelligence Community. It collects, analyzes, and distributes geospatial intelligence (GEOINT), data that has a geographic component such as coordinates elevation, terrain, and etc , in support of national security. **'National Reconnaissance Office' - The real-life agency National Reconnaissance Office (NRO) develops and operates overhead (satellite) reconnaissance systems and conducts intelligence-related activities for U.S. National Security. **'Defense Threat Reduction Agency -' The real-life agency Defense Threat Reduction Agency (DTRA) is responsible for tracking, containing, and neutralizing Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMD), such as Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical agents (NBC for short). The work is also known as counter-proliferation. Please note, in the episode it is referred to as the "Defense Nuclear Agency", an accepted abbreviation for the DTRA. References Category:Season 2 Episodes